The Beat to Music and My Heart
by Shinju Tenshi
Summary: Sum: It's the usual high school rock band FF in which the Naruto boy's and girl's with the OCs are in a band and BLAH BLAH BLAH! WRONG! this story is messed, especially if you have rabid lesbian? gay? fanboys and fangirls,insane teachers, and lots more!
1. Mysteriously Saved

The Beat to Music and My Heart

The Beat to Music and My Heart

Summary: It's the usual Naruto Rock Band fic where the Naruto boys and girls are in separate bands and they first hate each other's guts but then fall in love later… BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! WRONG! This fanfic has some crazy things in it. It's set in a school that have insane teachers, rabid lesbian?! fangirls, voodoo doll cursing, abuse of animals related to ducks, chickens, and cockatoos, outlandish laws, and this school practically begs their students to be as crazy, insane, freakish, and weird as possible. So, let's get this fanfic on the road!

ShinjuTenshi here! This will be my first fanfic that will make the Naruto people and my own characters go to school. Flaming is welcome because they help me become a better writer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this story plot if someone else as thought about it. Also, I own some of the OCs, I hope.

It was a cold February day in the bustling city of Sacramento. Walking along the sidewalks, a young girl started to make her way down the street. Along the way, she happened to pass a run down theater. Then, out of no where, a beam from the top came hurtling down, straight towards the girl. Viewers screamed, telling her to watch out. She looked up, her eyes wide.

'This is gonna hurt like hell, well at least I lived a good life,' she thought, bracing for the impact. It never came. Instead, she felt as if she was a bird that was encased in arms of warmth, and a rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins. Gasping, she noticed she landed away from death safely, along with her savior. Grey eyes looked up to see her rescuer, only to see that the face was covered by a scarf.

"Are you all right?" a deep voice said.

She just nodded, and the man put her down. She got a good look at her rescuer. A tall man stood in front of her. His, she thought is was a he, face was covered by a thick scarf, and he had on dark shades. A hat covered his hair. 'It's almost like he _wants_ to be unknown," she mused.

"Thank you… sir, I coulda died back there," the girl said good-naturally.

His face was now directly directed at her. It seemed he was staring at her strangely.

"You are a strange person," the person concluded, "you're not panicking like you should."

"Well I'm alive right now so I can't complain. If I dwell on the past too much, my life would be one big mess," the girl said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good logic," the man replied.

"Thanks mister, oh yeah! My name is Gin by the way," Gin grinned, putting out an arm.

Before the stranger could answer or shake her hand, the girl looked at her wristwatch.

"Oh crap! Anko is _sooo_ gonna kill me if I'm late again!" Gin groaned out. She race to the other side of the street. "Good-bye mister!" With that, she was off.

'Interesting girl," the mysterious stranger thought.

-

-

-

_10:30 pm, at a Mercies Angels' Concert_

"Thank you everyone!! I hope you enjoyed yourselves today!!" a clear voice rang out.

The large crowd cheered as their favorite all girl rock band were covered by the curtains. Backstage, 6 girls were refreshing themselves, chatting happily about the concert they just performed in.

"We totally rocked the house!" a platinum blonde exclaimed.

"Y-yes, w-we d-did p-pretty well," a girl with kind lavender eyes said.

"Pretty well, Hinata-chan you're too modest! We knock everyone's socks off!" a dusty colored blonde, who's hair was in four ponytails, shouted gleefully.

"Yeah, the crowd was cheering their throats raw!" a pink haired girl with green eyes said.

"Yeah, but you could've down better, ne Sakura-_chyaaan_," the girl with the black and blue highlighted hair slyly teased.

"Oh, be quiet Shinju-kun! You could've done better too ya know!" Sakura snapped back, teasingly.

"Oh stop squabbling you two," a twin-bun haired girl said in a mock scold.

"When did you become our mother?" Shinju teased.

Tenten just snorted in reply. This made the five girls fall into giggles.

Their sixth band mate was unusually quiet.

"Gi-Gi-chan! How come you're so silent today!" Temari said looping an arm around her friend's neck.

"Oh well I was thinking about what happened earlier today," Gin said.

"You mean the reason why you were late for setting up?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I almost got killed by a fallen beam," Gin said cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Tenten and Temari yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"Oh you poor, poor child," Sakura said sympathetically pulling Gin into a chokehold.

"Sakura, you abnormal strength is cutting off Gi-Gi-chan's oxygen supply," Shinju said as Gin started turning blue.

"Ack! I'm so sorry Gi-Gi-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, letting go of her friend who gulped down oxygen.

"I'm…wheeze…A-…pant, pant…ok!" Gin exclaimed as she breathed in good ol' oxygen.

"A-are you ok though Gin-chan," Hinata asked slightly worried.

"Dandy! A stranger saved me in time," Gin said unwrapping a piece of candy she had in her pocket.

"Why didn't you tell us! We need a doctor, who knows what that creepy stranger did to you!" Temari exclaimed fire burning in her eyes.

Everyone sweatdropped at her. Gin just giggled.

"Oi, did you forget to give Temari her medication this morning?" Shinju whispered.

"It was suppose to be Sakura's turn today wasn't it?" Tenten whispered back.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T NEED MEDICATION, I'M COMPLETELY SANE!" Temari started shouting.

Sakura, Tenten, and Shinju shared a look.

"Um, Temari-chan…. you're not exactly someone who would be called sane. I mean you break your alarm clocks every morning, you threaten to kill people because they touched your fan, you drink _waaay_ too much caffeine, and you over-pressure people," Sakura stated.

"So, we decided to give you calming pills Sakura made. And, viola! You became more normal!" Shinju yelled happily.

"NO WONDER I'VE BEEN FELING STRANGE THESE PAST MONTHS! YOU IDIOTS!" Temari yelled chasing the three frantic girls who had the will to live long lives.

'Eh heh, thank goodness Shinju, Sakura, and Tenten shook Temari off for me. They don't have to worry about me anymore,' Gin thought happily as she watched her family have fun.

A/N- ok some info. Mercies Angels' is a gothic, punkish, rock band. The memeber are Sakrua Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari of the Sand, Tenten (her last name i have for her i'll write later)... you know who they are.

Ok, the OCs are Shinju Yue(I was originally going to use the name Shinju for a fanfiction OC but decided to use it for my username) and Gin Hime. Shinju is outgoing, emoish, a tomboy, slightly bipolar, has waist-long raven hair that she manages to keep all in a short boy-hair-like wig, and loves sports. She currently loves archery, Kendo, and martial arts, so explains why she wears a wig, to keep her hair out. But she can't seem to cut it.

Gin Hime is a sweet girl who has a bubbly personality. Her wavy silver hair and eyes paired up with a petit curvy body make boys' hormones go overdrive, so Temari, Tenten, Shinju, and Sakura have to constantly deal with her and their own fans and fanboys. She's naive, and helps others in need. She loves to play the piano, violin, guitar, koto (japanese style of guitar), flute, chello. She's known for being a musical genuis and for having the ablility to eat a lot but never get fat. Scary... she has a huge matabolism rate in other words.


	2. I Hate Surprises

I Hate Surprises

I Hate Surprises

Shinju- Yo minna-san! **Hajimemashite minna** and thank you for reading the second chapter of The Beat to Music and My Heart! I would love to thank HowlingFangx8 for being my first reviewing! She just made my day! And now Uchiha Sasuke will say the disclaimer.

Sasuke- Hn

Shinju- Uh Sasuke-san, that's not the thing your suppose to say.

Sasuke- Hnnn

Shinju- Sasuke-san please say the disclaimer.

Sasuke- Hn

Shinju- Sasuke-san stop saying Hn because one: that's not a word it's a noise, two: you'll going get wrinkles and stress marks like your aniki if you start to become emoer.

Sasuke- Becomes wide eye Shinju-Tenshi does not own Naruto, that clearly belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Shinju- Good job, and I was kidding about the stress mark thing.

Sasuke- Stupid author death glare

Yelling and colorful language is heard as Shinju-Tenshi tortures Sasuke, and yes she has the imagination to do it people!

Shinju- Well on with the story minna! X3

"Yo minna" talking

_Yo minna thinking_

**Yo minna inners**

It was a nice Saturday afternoon. And the Mercies Angels were enjoying a rare day off. It was a clear day, but it still had that winter feeling. Tenten and Sakura were playing Guitar Heroes, Temari was writing new music ideas, Hinata and Shinju were drawing, and Gin was practicing the flute. All was peaceful, and… _oooh_ look at the pretty butterflies, look, look! Their so pretty!! And there's flowers everywhere. Pretty little flowers that smell **really **good!

And…. And…!! ANKO JUST SLAMMED HER COMBAT BOOTS INTO THE DOOR AND CAME IN YELLING!!

"WATZUP YOU LITTLE WORMS!" Anko roared as she rolled into the living room, smashed the door yet again to pieces, and managed to post up a sign that said "Anko is now here!" in less than 5 seconds.

Anko blinked… and blinked again… and blinked again… and….

"Damn it… stop blinking Anko!" Temari yelled.

"But, you guys are kinda messy right now," Anko denounced.

The Mercies Angels, one of the renowned bands for being elegant, sophisticated, awesome, cool, and all of the above just crashed that reputation right now. Tenten and Sakura were in a tangle of limbs in front of the TV. Temari's music notes and pencils were scattered everywhere. Hinata and Shinju dropped their drawing books and their art supplies laid around everywhere, and Gin's music sheet and stand fell down, down, DOWN! to the ground. Why, because Anko crashed into everything when she made her overdramatic entrance…. O.o scary.

"Whose fault do you think that is!?" Sakura yelled.

"Uuuh… your guyses?" Anko suggested.

"Guyses isn't even a word!" Shinju exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" Anko yelled.

"No way!?" Shinju yelled back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"NO!"

"HELL YES IT'S A WORD! ISN'T SAKURA!" Nice Anko, you turn to the genius cherry blossom.

"NO IT ISN'T, NOW WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Gin and Hinata snapped out.

-Inserting in a long pause-

"Y-you guys yelled at us!" Everyone but the yellers yelled.

The two girls blushed, "G-gomenasai minna-san,"

"WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!" everyone cheered hugging (coughcoughsuffocatedcoughcough) the usual kind and quiet people.

"Can't… wheeze…wheeze… breathe!" Hinata and Gin sputtered out.

"Oops… O.o…Heh heh, sorry you guys," Anko apologized. "Well, anyway I have news for you guys. It's a surprise!"

"A surprise, I love surprises!" Sakura, Tenten, and Gin shouted.

"Good… CUASE YOU'RE ALL GOING BACK TO JAPAN!" Anko shouted.

-Dead silence-

-Even more dead silence-

-Waiting for the message to sink in-

-3, 2, 1 ding!-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??" everyone yelled.

"Japan… Japan…?" Hinata said in wonder.

"Oh my god, I don't want to leave San Francisco," Tenten said, "I mean the underground weapon auctions are… "Horrible!" Temari butt in. "I don't want to see… "Kankuro-**nii**-san! I heard he started to be emo like Gaara, awesome! And the archery and martial arts are way better in Asia!" Shinju exclaimed, "More… "Shopping for medical supplies! Tsunade-**shishou** is there, but I love San Francisco's malls and…! "Great candies, I don't want to move **again**!" Gin finished loudly, cutting off Sakura, the person who talked before her.

"Dude, that sounded so messed up right now," Anko concluded when everyone's voices overlapped each other. "But you all have no choice. Your parents and guardians want an education for all of you and they want your education done in your birthplace, so we will send you off to Konoha's Renowned Academy of Prestigiousness."

"Anko, is this another joke, cuz we ain't laughing," Sakura growled.

"NO I am not joking," Anko sighed, "Guys I don't want to move too, but it's you parents decision, besides, you won't stay famous forever."

"Hmm, Anko does have point there," Shinju mused, "I don't think we'll be rock stars forever guys, I mean we do need an education."

"Yeah Shinju-chan is right and… wait a minute did you say _Academy_!" Tenten yelled in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," Anko said sheepishly. "And the famous all-boy band **Kyuubi** is going to be there! And they're your neighbors

"Oh great we're going to an academy, and it has a stuck-up playboy all-boy band in it! That is just what I want!" Temari grumbled. "Wait a minute, they're going to be our neighbors!? And we're gong to a place called KRAP too huh?!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Screw this all to hel-… wait a minute does this gay-ass academy really spell KRAP?!"

"Looks like it," Anko answered

Everyone started laughing. KRAP! Their school spelled KRAP! Soon they were rolling on the floor laughing. What next, a college called SHIT?!

"I-is th-the a-academy a p-private o-one?" Hinata laughed trying to switch the subject so they wouldn't die laughing their asses off.

"Yuppies! Good guess Hina-chan," Anko said panted, out of breathe from all the rolling and laughing..

"Private!? Ah hell! Great, it's going to be full of snobbish sluts and stuck-up bitches who never lifted a finger in their life and just use up their parents' money!" Shinju muttered when she stopped laughing. Than she gasped, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone stared at her in amazement and stopped laughing. Usually Shinju was the calm one, so why was she spazzing out?

"**Ano**, Shin-kun, what's wrong," Gin asked.

"What's wrong? There's going to be stuck-up slutty bitches and I've already dealt with enough of them to last me a lifetime!" Shinju yelled, "I've been to a private academy once and it was horrible. Half the girl population though I was an effeminate, hard-to-get guy cause I decided to bind my chest and wear my wig all the time, and it was horrible! And when I took off the binding and wig the girls who asked me to 'do it' started setting death traps. After that half the male population decided that the 'hot-shot-new-kid-I-have-to-kill-cause-he-stole-all-the-hot-brainless-girls' was actually a girl, and one that was hot, started being perverts! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO A PRIVATE ACADEMY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, NO MATTER WHAT!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ANKO?!"

…. …. … O.o …. ….

"Exactly," Shinju said looking like a frightened animal, "I will never go back to an Academy, especially if it's a private one!"

"Ur…Um well that's going to be a phobia you have to get over, but come on Shinju you have to co…" Anko was caught off by the evil and icy glare of Shinju

"Make me and I make sure you die _slooowly _and _painfuuully_," Shinju spat out.

Anko laughed nervously reminding herself, '_Never ever decide to become the manger of a girl who is emotionally traumatized of going to a private academy, I might lose my life'._

"Oh, Shin-kun," Gin said bursted out tearfully, "I'm so sorry I didn't know that you had such a troubled past about academies, but if that happened to you than that can happen to Hina-chan, Ten-chan, Saku-chan, and Temari-chan."

"…Maybe," Shinju said doubtfully.

"I'll give you my homemade chocolate chip cookies," Gin suggested.

"I'm in than, I mean I don't want everyone else to be traumatized like me," Shinju agreed quickly at the mention of Gin's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Everyone twitched. Shinju starred at them, "What, her chocolate chip cookies are to die for!"

"Well it's official," Sakura says dryly, "I hate surprises now."

The Mercies Angels all agreed. And they momentarily forgot about the boy band Kyuubi, for now.

-

-

-

- Meanwhile in Konoha, Japan

In a suite hotel room five boys were lounging about. Four of them were part of the hot boy band Kyuubi, and these boys were **Uzumaki** Naruto, **Uchiha** Sasuke, **Nara** Shikamaru, and **Hyuuga** Neji. The last person was an old friend of there's. He was **Subaku no** Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of the Land of Waves. The five were conversing…er I mean arguing…no they were sleeping, no that's Shikamaru…They were being emo, no Sasuke just yelled at Naruto…O.o… ok how about they were being, oh I don't know, CHAOTIC!?

"DAMN IT **TEME**! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Naruto shouted at the said Chicken-ass teme.

"YES YOU ARE **DOBE**! YOU JUST ATE MY LAST **TOMATO**, AND IT WAS IN A BOWL THAT CLEARLY HAD THE **UCHIHA SMYBOL** ON IT!" Sasuke yelled….defending his…tomatoes?

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THEY'RE JUST TOMATOES! GET OVER IT YOU NINNY!" Naruto shouted tackling Sasuke to the ground.

"THEY WERE MY TOMATOES BAKA!" Sasuke yelled back and the two started to fight once again.

"Yawn **Mendokusai**…" Shikamaru muttered under his breathe before falling asleep.

"Hn, this is illogical and stupid," Neji murmured.

Gaara just stayed silent, but you could see a faint trace of amusement in his eyes. At that moment Hatake Kakashi, their manager, not Gaara's manager, arrived.

"Yo," Kakashi said in his normal greeting smiling at everyone… Well it looked like he was smiling. It _is_ kinda hard to tell if a person is wearing a mask and covers his eye with a cool looking eye-patch you know!

"YAAAURGH!" Naruto gave out a war cry and jumped. But Sasuke dodged in time and Naruto smacked his head against the wall.

The noise effectively made Shikamaru wake up, made Kakashi to smile, and caused Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara to smirk, amused.

"Hn, I win dobe, AND APOLOGIZE FOR EATING MY LAST TOMATO!" Sasuke said pissed off.

"GOD DAMN IT SASUKE-TEME, GROW UP IT WAS JUST A FRICKIN TOMATO YOU COULD BUT AT THE SUPERMARKET!" Naruto yelled rubbing his aching head.

"OH YEAH, WHAT IF I STOLE AND ATE YOUR OH SO PRECIOUS RAMEN!" Sasuke glared.

Naruto gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Sasuke smirked evilly, "I would."

Before another fight issued, Kakashi stopped both of them. He grabbed them by their collar and stopped before another lawsuit and complaint came up.

"Now, now you guys. You are fighting over food that you can get anytime now, and it's not like you don't have the…" Kakashi had to stop for Sasuke and Naruto were pulling each other's faces off and OUCH! did it look like it hurt!

"Stop fighting," Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped when they heard the tone Kakashi used. It was the I-will-throw-**both**-your-ramen-and-tomatoes-out-and-then-force-you-to-**practice**-**all**-**of**-**your**-**songs**-**100 times** voice. (Man this was long…)

Sasuke and Naruto gulped in fear when they heard this tone. "H-hai"

Smiling Kakashi let go of them, "Good!"

Everyone twitched. Um… bi-polar much?!

"Why are you here Kakashi? It's still 1 o'clock in the afternoon," Sasuke pointed out.

"Hey, Teme is right! Your usually not here until like 10 at night Kakashi-**sensei**," Naruto said.

"yawn…Mendokusai, to tired to ask," Shikamaru muttered close to falling asleep again.

Our two silent friends stayed, well, silent. I mean, do they ever talk? Well they do, but still, they're too quiet!

"Ah, about that! I got a letter from an old friend of mine. She said her band is going to Konoha and their going to be out neighbors," Kakashi said happily as he took out his perverted orange book that is entitle **Icha Icha Paradise**.

"Hn!" the three silent/emo-ish people looked slightly surprised.

"WHA…?! ANOTHER BAND!? NO WAY, DATTEBYO!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"Sigh Mendokusai…" Shikamaru sighed out.

"Mmhmm, they're that popular band called the Mercies Angels," Kakashi answered absently as he read his book.

"What?!" This grabbed everyone's attentions. The Mercies Angels had only started out a year and a half ago, but already their concert tickets, music videos, CDs, downloads, and the works were selling like hot-cakes! Kyuubi and the Mercies Angels were the hottest band out their, nation-wide, and these bands had one of the largest fan bases. They were almost like rival bands. They even had similar music themes!

"Great, more overly-annoying fangirls," Sasuke muttered.

"Hn, destiny had decided to put us together," Neji grunted.

"Oooh, I wanna meet them!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Sigh/Yawn… Great, even more trouble…Mendokusai," Shikamaru said.

"Good," Gaara said, smiling, YES! smiling people! No, not a smirk, but a real genuine smile you can see! All the fangirls and er…fanboys would be drooling if they saw Gaara….

"Gaara! How is that good, dattebyo! I mean I know you're the Kazekage and all and you don't have to worry about rival bands, but we've known each other for a long time! So why are you saying that a rival band coming here to Konoha is good, even if I do wanna meet them…" Naruto ranted on and on and on… yeah he can talk for a while.

"**Urusai**," Gaara grunted and his smile turned into a frown.

Naruto turned into a crying chibi-form that had **kitsune** ears and **nine **tails, "You're so cruel Gaara!"

"Well, ignoring Naruto," Naruto was heard in the background saying, "You're so cruel Kakashi-sensei!" "Why is it good that the Mercies Angels are coming Konoha? Naruto is right, the Mercies Angels are one of our biggest rivals." Kakashi stated

"You'll found out sooner or later," was the answer of the young Kazekage.

Sighing Kakashi then said, "Oh yeah, they're going to be our neighbors. And how do your know that they're going to be fangirls Sasuke?"

"Every single women I meet is an overly-annoying fangirl," Sasuke said irked to bring back bad experiences of rabid fangirls. (Sasuke is being an egoistical Chicken-ass bastard, again)

"Oh, I also have a surprise to tell you," Kakashi said.

"Is it more bad news?" Naruto groaned out.

"No… the surprise is…no wait, my bad I already told you the surprise," Kakashi said absent-mindly.

"What is the surprise Kakashi, we might as well get over with it," Sasuke ordered.

"I already told you," Kakashi said.

"The surprise was that the Mercies Angels are coming to Konoha and that they're our neighbors," Shikamaru explained.

"Kakashi-sensei that isn't a surprise if you already told us!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai," Kakashi drawled out, still reading his perverted book.

"Gyaah! Kakashi-sensei because I of you I officially hate your surprises!" Naruto yelled annoyed that his sensei was ignoring him.

"Idiot," his friends said in unison.

"HEY! WHAT DIDGYA CALL ME!?" Naruto shouted. But silently everyone agreed with Naruto, they really did hate Kakashi's 'surprises'.

DONE!! I have completed the second Chapter! Yaaay! Hands myself a kunai

Naruto- Why a kunai, isn't it suppose to be a cookies?

Shinju- Yeah, but I just love to stab things! And I love blood! Kyaaaah!X3

Naruto-…O.o…why do I always get the insane bloody authors!? Why Kami-sama, why!

Shinju- Hey I'm only slightly insane!

Naruto- _Riiight! Not! (thinking)_

**Hajimemashite minna- Means hello everyone, Hajimemashite means hello/good evening-ish greeting. Minna means everyone.**

**Kyuubi- a Kitsune and youkai who has nine tails, and is a source of mass power. It is the strongest Kistune there is and is worshipped, at times, as a god. She, often referred to a she, is the goddess of destruction and fire.**

**Shishou- means master, literally.**

**Ano- means um, literally. **

**Uzumaki, Uchiha, Nara, Hyuuga, Subaku no- In Japan the last name goes first instead of the last name. So the surname goes first. Why? That's just the Japanese way.**

**Teme- means bastard, literally. Naruto calls Saske this all the time.**

**Dobe- An idiot. I think Sasuke calls Naruto this in the English animation or manga correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Tomatoes- Well I don't know if this is solely Fanfiction made or if Kishimoto actually made Sasuke like this, but people believe that Sasuke's favorite food is tomatoes.**

**Uchiha Symbol- The Uchiha's put their symbol, a white and red fan, on their belongings. Or so it seems….**

**Mendokusai- Shikamaru's favorite catch-phrase. It literally means Troublesome.**

**Sensei- a suffix that means teacher. They use this suffix for teachers, novelists, writhers, authors, or teachers of arts, like drawing, painting, calligraphy, ect.**

**Urusai- means shut up or be quiet, literally.**

**Icha Icha Paradise- a supposed perverted orange book the great Jiraiya, aka Ero Sennin. It literally means Come Come Paradise. Kakashi is a huge fan.**

**Kitsune- young foxes, us Americans call them cubs, Kitsune literally means baby fox, but they are also referred to as young fox youkai.**

**Nine- refer to Kyuubi.**

**Youkai- demons, or demonic spirits, etc.**

**Ero Sennin- Pervy Sage, Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya.**

**Ja ne- means good bye, literally. Can use the word Ja, which means bye, literally.**

**I fixed the mistakes i made! WOOT!**

Will update soon! **Ja ne** minna!


	3. Six Things I Hate About Moving

Six

Six Things I Hate About Moving

Yo minna-san! ShinjuTenshi is HERE! WOOOOOT!

Naruto-…I think you had too much sugar today….

Shinju- Nope, I had none! Oh, and this is the third chappie of The Beat to Music and My Heart! So Enjoy. And now the adorable Hinata-san will say the disclaimer.

Hinata- A-arigato Shinju-san…. clears throat ShinjuTenshi does not own Naruto, that solely belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Shinju- Thnx! 

-

-

-

1.) Moving to the area (Shinju)

"**Haiaku, Haiaku**!" Anko yelled on the top of her lungs as she and the Mercies Angels ran like the devils were on their heels.

"Damn it! We only have 10 minutes left!" Temari yelled as her friends and manager ran to area 310.

"It's your entire fault Anko! You just _haad_ to tell us later than sooner didn't you," Sakura groaned aloud.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Anko snapped back, "but that was sure hilarious!"

"ANKO!" everyone shouted angrily.

Flashback

_Recap:_

"_Oh, Shin-kun," Gin said bursted out tearfully, "I'm so sorry I didn't know that you had such a troubled past about academies, but if that happened to you than that can happen to Hina-chan, Ten-chan, Saku-chan, and Temari-chan."_

"…_Maybe," Shinju said doubtfully._

"_I'll give you my homemade chocolate chip cookies," Gin suggested._

"_I'm in than, I mean I don't want everyone else to be traumatized like me," Shinju agreed quickly at the mention of Gin's homemade chocolate chip cookies._

_Everyone twitched. Shinju starred at them, "What, her chocolate chip cookies are to die for!"_

"_Well it's official," Sakura says dryly, "I hate surprises now."_

_The Mercies Angels all agreed. And they momentarily forgot about the boy band Kyuubi, for now._

_"Oh, yeah, I have to tell you guys when we're moving to Konoha," Anko announced. "We're… going…to…go to Japan…. Tomorrow!!"_

_Anko waited for her information to sink in. 3….2….1! Ding! Anko could literally hear the lightbulb go on._

_"WHAAAA?!" The six bandmates shouted._

_"Yeppies! So start packing your bags girls, cuz we're heading home tomorrow morning, 5:30 AM sharp!" Anko gave a feral smirk._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!" Sakura yelled._

_"Cuz it's funny to see you get all crazy and frantic," Anko said amusingly._

_"This isn't really that funny Anko," Shinju said nonchalantly. _

_"To you Shin-chan it isn't, but to me it's priceless," Anko chuckled evilly._

_"Damn the unknown figure that controls my luck!" Tenten murmured angrily, continuously banging her head against the plaster wall._

_So the Mercies Angels spent the whole night packing their belonging and articles of clothing. They fell asleep, exhausted might I remind you, at two in the morning. So it was normal for them to wake two hours later than they were suppose to. Oh, and did I forget to mention that their plane left at 8:45 AM? So when they woke up they had less than an hour and a half to dress, eat, prepare, and head toward the airport, oh and don't forget that they still had to check what was in their bags! _

Back to Present Day, er Time

"Passengers heading for area 310, you have three minutes left to board. I repeat, passengers he…." The rest of the announcements were cut off as the announcer saw an enormous cloud of dust head toward area 310. "Um…Uh…Never mind?"

"Whooo! We made it time!" Anko sighed out, relaxing unto her first-class seat.

"It's all your fault though," Shinju muttered irrated.

"Oh stop whinnying Shin-chan! At least we made it!" Anko said smugly.

"Literally, though, at the last minute, too," Shinju grumbled digging out her electric blue and black Ipod video.

"Oh go and listen to your emo music…hmph, meanie," Anko pouted.

"It's not emo," Shinju said under her breathe. _'I __hate__ moving, especially if we move into a completely different area!' _With that, Shinju listened to what Anko called her 'emo' music.

2.) Picking Rooms (Sakura)

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land," the captains voice filled the airplane as it landed unto the fertile grounds of Konoha, Japan. Finally, the horrible plane trip was over! Hinata had fainted a total of 15 times when men kept on hitting on her, Shinju got mad too many times to count because men were hitting on her friends, Temari almost killed a bitch because her unfaithful boyfriends, yes boyfriends, were hitting on girls waay prettier than her, Gin was naïve to this all, Anko was laughing her ass off, and Sakura almost threw a airplane chair to stop all the chaos. Everyone on the first class airplane level drew out a sigh of relief when they landed safely without any injuries.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Sakura, Tenten, and Temari shouted to the open blue sky as they exited the airport and headed toward their waiting rented van.

"I thought we would die!" Tenten sobbed, anime-style tears streaming down her face.

"Shin-chan, did you have to beat up all those boys!? Think of our last lawsuit!" Sakura shouted.

Shinju just smiled evilly, and everyone shivered. Their last lawsuit was… unpleasant to say the least. So many broken bones, traumatizations, and bloody walls. Oh, yes they didn't need to go over that again!

"Yes, so much pure, red blood," Shinju said whimsically.

"Oh, stop being such a sadist Shin-chan," Temari said slightly afraid of her blood-thirsty friend.

"**Hai, hai**," Shinju sighed.

The rest of the trip was in silence. They passed by the bustling city and entered quiet country-side. Konoha was like a city, but it held forest and woods. It was a strange yet charming combination. When they reached their neighborhood they starred in awe. Every single house was large, and grand. They stopped in front of a pure white three-story house, no mansion, and the van went in when the front iron gates opened.

"Well girls, welcome to our new home!" Anko smirked as she looked at her band's awed faces.

Gin gave out a whoop and dragged Hinata and Shinju toward the mansion. The three made it first laughing and panting and they burst through the maple door and dashed in to explore and pick out rooms. Everyone, except one, gave into the exhilaration of finding something new. Rooms were explored and one by one everyone chose their rooms. Except for Sakura. She had stayed on the first floor, bored out of her mind. Sure the house was beautiful and all, but she wasn't really a fan of room picking. She lingered in the living room and spacious kitchen.

_'Hina-chan and Gi-Gi-chan are going to like this, but I think Gi-Gi-chan is going have to adapt to all this advance technology,' Sakura_ thought idly as she saw all the gadgets and gizmos that was the kitchen. She walked and walked until she practically memorized the whole first floor. She was currently leaning slightly against the wall between the kitchen and living room.

_'I'm bored! I don't want to pick out rooms!' Sakura sulked._ She leaned further against the wall, and promptly fell down.

"**Itai**," Sakura groaned out in pain. She had landed on her bum (A/N bum is a funny and random word, WOOT!) "Man, I sure am clumsy! But why did I fall…" Sakura stopped talking and stood in awe at what she saw. She was in a large room. Well, it was more like four rooms that were mashed together.

**Four sliding doors** were arranged symmetrically so they all appeared and showed the pictures painted accurately on them. They all showed the same thing, a willowy but firm cherry blossom tree. The first door was placed in winter scenery and the **sakura** tree was covered in snow and icicles that sparkled in the nonexistent sunlight. The second sliding door was placed in spring scenery, more specifically the **cherry blossom blooming** season. The tree had survived the winter and was thriving with pale pink cherry blossoms and lush green leaves. It was breathless. The final two doors showed the same thing. The cherry blossom tree had lived through summer and fall and had healthy green leaves. The **tatami **floors were surprisingly in good condition even though the room looked as if it hadn't been used in many years.

Even though the room was breathtaking, it was covered with many layers of dust. Sakura noted mentally to get some rags and mops to clean it up, and a maybe an order of extra tatami floors in case the old ones were destroyed.

_'…Maybe __ten__ extra orders, who knows what kind of trouble Shinju, Anko, Temari, Tenten, Temari and I'll get in!' Sakura said warily. _She then spotted a golden plaque on her left. The writing was covered in fine silver dust, so Sakura wiped it off. On the plaque was a letter written in elegant kanji.

It read: _To my dear daughter, Fugiwara no Sakura, this room was built especially for you. I hope that in the future you will love this room and that it will glow happily with your memories, both good and bad. Grow into a beautiful women that will stand up for herself, but I quite sure your mother will scold you if I told you this out loud. Remember, this room is for you and you only, treasure it._

_Your, __**otou-san.**_

_'I see, this room was from Fugiwara-san's father. Sakura… Sakura… hmm, she had a same name as me, this uncanny,' Sakura mused. 'I'm quite sure Fugiwara-san loved this room very much.' _Sakura smiled happily for the daughter and father who lived in this mansion years ago.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan, where are you?" a voice in the distance called out.

"Ah! I'm in… I'm in the Sakura Room! Listen for my voice!" Sakura shouted.

Quickly, everyone piled into the Sakura Room gawking and starring. They congratulated and complimented on her room choice. Anko agreed to find a tatami maker.

"All right everyone! Grab your sleeping bags, we have a busy day tomorrow!" Anko yelled.

Everyone slept soundly, waiting to see what the next day would bring.

3.) Getting Furniture (Temari)

Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Be-….Smash, "Ouch!", "What the Hell?!", crash, boom! The annoying alarm stopped beeping when a pissed off Shinju threw the offending, beeping clock at Temari's head, that was the smash the readers read, Temari woke up and stood up while yelling, "Ouch!", making the alarm bounce off of Tenten, who was sleeping next to her, and the oh-so-wonderful alarm clock landed on her face. Tenten then yelled, "What the Hell?!", the alarm clock flew out the door, hit the stair railing (the room they were in was near the stair case and the door was opened), and smashed to the floor.

….Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep… The alarm that was suppose to be broken was still beeping away cheerfully and so f&ing annoyingly, my what a great way to start off the morning. When the Mercies Angels heard the beeping of the clock they all froze.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Tenten said in awe.

"That the stupid alarm is still freakin' beeping, then yes!" Shinju growled and rushed out of the room.

"Wait! Shin-chan, that was the first ever alarm clock to survive your wrath, don't destroy it, we have to put it in the Museum of Alarm Clocks that Survived Shinju's Wrath!" Sakura shouted.

Downstairs the noise of a large wooden mallet continuously hitting an alarm clock was heard. Then, there was silence.

"Drat," Gin muttered when she heard the silence.

Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep, Beep-beep-beep… By then Anko had woken up and everyone starred at each other in surprise. They rushed out of the room and looked down the stair railings. Shinju was seen, glaring, glaring her evil glare of evil, at the beeping clock that had survived.

"Oh," Sakura began.

"My," (Temari)

"Holy," (Tenten)

"F#ing!" (Anko)

"Dear," (Hinata)

"God!" Gin finished.

"That alarm actually survived Shin-chan's second alarm clock attack!" Anko said in hushed awe.

They rushed downstairs to look at the god-like clock. They examined it and muttered among themselves, thinking of crazy theories of how it survived.

"Maybe it's from outer-space," Gin suggested.

"No! it must be secretly made out of iron!" Sakura said in wonder.

"That's impossible!...Maybe Shin-chan is getting weaker!" Tenten said probing the clock, scrutinizing it with a stare.

"Nope! She trains everyday, so that's impossible, too!" Gin said.

"Trains?" Anko said in a questioning voice.

"For archery, **kendo**, **judo, tae-kwon do, kenjutsu….**what else is there?" Temari pondered.

"….That's a lot of stuff," Anko sweatdropped.

"Ok, ok, Shin-chan trains a lot, so why is it that Silva-san is still alive!" Tenten said exasperated about her bandmates lack of attention.

"S-silva-s-san? T-ten-ten-chan, d-did y-you name it?!" Hinata asked, sweatdropping because of her friend's weirdness.

"Well it survived Shin-chan's attack, so of course we have to name it!" Tenten said wisely.

"Weell…? Okay!" everyone agreed.

"**Oi**!" Shinju said simmering into a boiling anger as everyone talked about the surviving clock. "I understand that not a lot of clocks that survived my second attack-"

"Shin-chan, no clock even survived your first attack, and this clock survived both! This clock is special!" Sakura said holding the god-clock in her hands while Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Anko, and Gin starred at it as if it really was a god.

"**Bakas**," Shinju muttered. "Come on, we havta go and get furniture, 'member?" They didn't pay attention and kept on looking at the clock. Shinju face-palmed herself. "The idiots I must face with!"

Shinju managed to get everyone into their rented van and the six band members plus manager headed toward Tokyo. They went from shopping mall to shopping mall and picked out new clothes and items. It was fun to let loose and act like normal teenagers, since Japan didn't know the face of the Mercies Angels as well as America, but there were a few close calls…. Finally they reached a big furniture store and dove in.

Gin and Shinju paired up to go and look at beds, while Hinata and Tenten and decided to look for maple drawers and chests. Sakura and Anko paired up to look for **a cherry blossom futon set and a zabuton**. Temari was by herself, bored the hell out of her mind, quite literary and figuratively. She wandered about the large area, furniture or two catching her eye now and again. It wasn't that Temari hated furniture shopping, it was just so, so boring. The only reason that she even bough furniture was because it made her and her friend's house look normal. Sure, it was great to have the necessities like desks, chairs, beds, couches, and such, but the task was so mundane. It was time-consuming too.

She glanced towards her friends. A comical scene greeted her. Shinju was glaring at every single boy who paid a little too much attention to the obvious Gin. Tenten and Hinata were goofing around with the drawers putting them on their heads like they were fashion hats, posing once or twice. Bemused and shocked eyes were looking at the two attractive girls. Anko and Sakura, Oh My Holy Fu#ing God, were actually the normal ones on this trip! Temari checked to make sure the ceiling wouldn't fall down anytime soon. Gasp, the apocalypse?! Where the hell is the apocalypse?!

Shaking her head in disbelief, Temari wandered around, and cursed profanities mentally for her retched boredom. She didn't notice the innocent, misplaced piece of wood. She tripped down. Hard….. ouch much?

"YOU F!#ING PIECE OF S#T! DID YOU JUST TRIP ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YA PIECE OF WOOD!?" Temari yelled at the small wooden plank. "THAT IS IT! I HATE SHOPPING FOR FURNITURE! THE MOMENT ANYONE PUTS ME IN A FURNITURE STORE I WILL MAKE SURE TO THROW EVERY DAMN PIECE OF FURNITURE IN THE CURSED SHOP TO THE F!#ING PERSON!!" Temari then started to shout out profanities while her friends rushed over to calm her down.

They managed to pick Temari's furniture out, since she was only going to throw it at someone and kill them, and left the large store. They were promised that they would get their furniture the next day. Instead of wasting their time, the gang of girls headed for the mall for kitchen utensils, books, hygiene essentials, and other necessities. Temari was still in a mad mood. Sigh, some things will never change after all.

4.) Getting used to the kitchen (Gin)

When the girls reached home, Temari managed to calm down, a bit. If you called someone still cursing out at furniture and little innocent pieces of wood while looking ready to rip off someones' intestines out calmed down, then nope, Temari still hadn't calmed down. Still, she managed to stop cursing by the time they reached home. Gin, worried for her friend, decided to make something that would cheer her up.

"**Minna**, since we moved in, how about I make something. Any orders?" Gin asked cheerfully.

"Chocolate chip cookies," everyone said automatically, well, what daya know, Shinju was right. Gin's chocolate chip cookies were to die for.

Gin blinked. "Are me cookies that good?"

"Hell yes," Shinju said without hesitation what so ever.

"Gotta agree with Shinju on this one," Anko agreed.

Gin smiled happily. "I'm so happy, **aritgatou gozeimasu**!"

Shinju sighed. She ruffled one of her best friend's hair chuckling. "Really, you act like **Tohru Honda **waay too much. Come on, I'll help you out."

"It's all right! I can do it by myself," Gin said determinedly. Shinju shook her head. "I'm not questioning your cooking ability, I'm more worried about how…"

"How what?" Gin said curiously.

Shinju hesitated, "It's…It's nothing, just don't hurt yourself,"

Gin laughed, "Shinju, I'm not going to hurt myself! Relax." Shinju muttered something and Gin skipped to the kitchen, ready to get started. Meanwhile, Tenten went upstairs to look for a bathroom.

In the living room where everyone sat down on the plush blue carpet, questioning looks were sent to Shinju. She looked at them. "What?"

"What are you worried about? I mean it isn't as if Gin hasn't worked in the kitchen before," Temari said.

Shinju sighed, "It's nothing, really."

"R-really? A-are y-you s-sure Shinju-chan?" Hinata asked concerned.

"…Maybe," Shinju sighed, irritated that she couldn't comb her hair in frustration, her wig preventing her.

"What's wrong then?" Sakura said curiously.

"You'll see," Shinju deadpanned slouching against the wall.

The others just looked at in each other in confusion.

-In the kitchen

Gin hummed a chirpy tune as she mixed the batter of cookie dough. Half an hour had passed and she was just about done. All she had to do was add in the chocolate chips and pop them in the oven for about twenty minutes. Good thing they had gone shopping earlier while they bought furniture. Gin giggled as she ate a chocolate chip and let it smudge her cherry lips. She started to sing the song she was humming before. It was an old lullaby a childhood friend had made for her. It was such a beautiful song. Gin smiled, and she stopped mixing for the batter was done, chocolate chips and all. She put tin foil unto the pan and added a spoonful of batter until neat lines of chocolate chip cookies smiled up at her.

Humming still, Gin headed toward the rather large oven. She automatically tried to grab a handle, only to find out it wasn't there. Befuddled, Gin looked to where the handle to open the shiny oven was. It wasn't there. Gin put the pan on the stone built-in table in the middle of the kitchen before panicking. What oven didn't have a handle?! Obliviously one that was controlled by the pretty blue buttons that all did the work for humans, but then again Gin wasn't really a person good with electronics. So she didn't notice the key pad of buttons that was like 3 inches to the right of the oven….Yes I know she's naïve but damnit it didn't matter!...Ok maybe it did cuz Gin is like screamin' now.

Gin was going berserk, no oven didn't have a handle! Why didn't the damn oven have a handle?! That was when she tripped over a bowl she left on the floor, and crashed down to the floor. The shocked caused some of the dangling kitchen utensils that were hanging from hooks to fall down. Crashes and booms were heard throughout the kitchen. Right on cue Shinju and the rest of her friends, except for a missing Tenten, rushed in. They found the dazed girl on the floor sporting a scrape on her knee and head with knives and spoons dangerously near her, surrounding her entire body. Pots, pans, bowls, and other utensils were also on the floor. The only not on the floor, miraculously, was the pan of cookies and the bowls that held the sticky chocolaty batter.

Shinju walked up to Gin, sighing softly. She helped her up, and Gin murmured her thanks.

"You ok?" Shinju said slightly worried.

"I…I think I am. Just surprised," Gin replied, trying to figure out what happened to herself.

"Let me guess, you couldn't find the oven handle." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes! But how did you know Shin-chan?" bewildered eyes were now curiously questioning.

A sigh, again, escaped supple lips. "You aren't really the best person with advanced kitchen tools, you're the type of person to cook the old fashion way."

"Is that why you were so worried," Temari pointed out.

"I-I wasn't worried!" Shinju blushed beet red.

"Sure you weren't, pacing up a storm in the living room. I'm surprised that there isn't a hole in the carpet," Anko sniggered.

"**Urusai**," Shinju growled.

Laughing, everyone helped Gin with the oven and explained how to use it. They didn't notice a twin-bunned friend of theirs not there…But where was Tenten?

5.) Learning the interior of the house (Tenten)

Ah! There was Tenten! ...Wow, she looks pissed off. Let's zoom in closer shall we? Zooms in Ah, much more better. Tenten was pissed, no absolutely livid. Why? She couldn't find a single damn bathroom.

"God damnit, where the hell is the bathroom!" Tenten growled as she stalked the second floor.

Yes, poor Tenten was looking for the bathroom. Sadly, she couldn't find it, since she was new the house and all. So she was opening every single door she came across from. That was going to take a while. There were at least 15 bedrooms on each floor. So, Tenten was running up and down the corridors slamming open doors and shutting them again when she saw that the rooms were just guest rooms. She finally reached the end of the corroder without finding a single bathroom so she proceeded to the next floor. In her fury, she missed an almost invisible door that had a sign on it. The sign was white and had seven stars on it, each a different color. The sign said, Bathroom. Poor, poor Tenten. Time to go see an optometrist!

"Who the fuck made this damn mansion! Don't the pricks know that people go to the bathroom!" Tenten growled. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE BATHROOM!"

-Meanwhile, in the kitchen

"Hey where's Tenten?" Anko inquired as Gin succeeded in putting the pan of chocolate chip goodness in the handle less oven.

"Nngh," Shinju muttered as Gin tried not to spaz about the advanced oven, again.

Everyone shrugged and waited for the cookies to bake, Gin calmed down.

-Back to Tenten

"This is why I didn't want to move, I have to get used to a three story mansion that has over thirty rooms in it! How the hell do I memorize where thirty different fucking rooms are!" Tenten muttered darkly as she tried, unsuccessfully, to find a bathroom. My, my, Tenten sure has a potty mouth. (A/N: I know, bad pun, but I'm the stupid slightly insane author here! It's my world and story, so ha!)

What is up with people who can't find a bathroom that clearly has the sign, bathroom, on the front door? Sigh, people these days. Back to the story….Tenten wondered around aimlessly, getting angrier by the second. Was it so frickin hard to find a bathroom to use?! Apparently, it was for Tenten.

_'It's not hard to find a bathroom! Where is it, I've already searched the top two floors and I know that there is no bathrooms on the first floor…I think,' Tenten_ though deeply as she leaned against the wall on the second floor. Her left arm was casually around her stomach; her right hand on her chin. The second and third floors were thoroughly searched, but no bathroom was found. (Someone was going blind, cuz there's like three bathrooms on each floor, but they were all in the corners…. The person who made that house is a little crazy I must admit.) While our angry, tired, trapped heroine walked around, her friends downstairs were eagerly waiting for the cookies to finish baking. (A/N: Imagine a distressed Tenten and cute lil naruto girls and oc character in chibi form….waits for the awww, how cute! Thank you, lol :D jk)

Stretching, Tenten started her mundane search of the potty. "I've been walking around forever (5 minutes) how long is it going to take!" Tenten yelled and she turned sharply to the right to get to the staircase, but instead, she hit a door. YES ladies and gentlemen, Tenten has found the bathroom! WOOT FOR TENTEN!

Tenten just starred at the thing that had been haunting and irrating her for the last five minutes, a bathroom. She groaned and proceeded to loose many brain cells by smacking her head repeatedly against the said door of the bathroom. Luckily, Tenten got in time to eat Gin's handmade chocolate chip cookies, after she went to the bathroom, and her great adventure of finding the bathroom was never told…….Well, more like it was forced out by Shinju and everyone got a laugh out of it….Oh well. Shrugs And that ends the fifth thing I hate about moving, one more ta go!

Everyone in this Fanfiction: **BAKA SENSEI**! You're not suppose to be in this story!

Shinju: Bah I'm the author, sticks out tongue Well we'll continue now!

Everyone: Face-palms thyselves WHY US! WHY MUST WE HAVE THE INSANE AUTHORS!

Shinju- Correction, I'm only slightly insane.

Everyone: Just stop procrastinating and finish the damn chapter, you faithful readers are waiting you idiot!

Shinju- **Gomen, Gomen**! I would like to thank AngelBornofHell, J-Inuzuka, and xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx, for being my first ever reviewers and for favoriting my story! You guyses are the best! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but this chapter way soo long, about fourteen pages or more, but oh well, on with the chapter!

6.) Greeting the neighbors (Hinata)

A new day, a new dawning. The present, in which people can start anew, and where their past mistakes and worries will erase. What shall happen? What will be erased so that the past's dark will not grab unto their hearts again? We shall wait…forever and ever….

NAW! There is no way that will ever happen!!

The Mercies Angels woke up normally, and Silva-san beep-beep-beeped away. No matter what Shinju did, the clock did not break or stop working. It was a new day and tomorrow the six teens would go to the crappy KRAP school….my bad, typo, I mean they will go the high school KRAP. Bored, the teens' manager decided the girls to meet their snobby, jerk-face, greedy, rich neighbors…oops, once again a typo. I meant their sweet, generous, rich people. So with that, they set off. Right after they decided to change into their newly bought clothes….With Shinju muttering something like "**Mendokusai** girls…." Uh, Shin-chan, you're a girl too, even though you act like a guy….

"All right girls, ready to knock some socks off of rich, snobby people?! (That one was not a typo)" Anko yelled a feral grin gracing her regal face.

"**Shannora!" **Sakura yelled. "We were born ready," Everyone cheered. Shinju then sighed in discomfort. Everyone turned around to look at her, and was very much shocked. They blinked, making sure it was the Shinju Yue, the emoish, tomboy, slightly scary bi-polar-ish girl they know and love. 

"What the hell are you dimwits starring at," Shinju growled as chin-long bangs got in her eyes.

_'Never mind, that's Shinju,' everyone _sweatdropped as Shinju glared at her luxurious raven hair, desperately wishing the waist-long hair would fry to a manageable crisp.

"See, what did I tell you Shinju! You look hot, dontcha?" Anko said innocently at Shinju shocking, mind-boggling, transformation.

"Fk you Anko!" Shinju screeched as she sent a chilling, evile glare at her now smirking manager.

"But look at you, every single guy in town is gonna fall for ya now," Anko snickered desperately trying to hide her laughter.

"I look like some kind of f!#ing slut!" Shinju grimaced as her long hair once again got in the way.

That was an overstatement. Shinju, for once, didn't look like a **bishounen. **She looked like a very beautiful, angry, livid girl. Her waist long hair was swept up into a high ponytail, leaving her chin long bangs to sway. Two stray strands, each on one side of her face, were placed elegantly. Long earrings that had a star with a moon indention on it dangled to and fro. White eyeliner along with shimmering silver eye shadow made her already large, pale, blue eyes larger and twinkle. A glowing clear gloss made her red full lips shine. Her venomous glare and scowl slightly marred the beautiful face, but that would be fixed soon. Her outfit consisted of a tight fitting black tank top along with a fishnet over-shirt that showed off her slim curvy body and assets. A, OH MY HOLY F!#ING DEAR GOD, black MINISKIRT, how the hell did Anko make Shinju wear a skirt, nonetheless a miniskirt, showed off long pale legs. To finish the outfit, black flats were placed on dainty feet, and on her right ankle was an anklet with black angel wing charms.

"Shinju?" Gin said slowly disbelief coating her entire tone.

"Sigh Yeah, it's me," Shinju growled ready to attack Anko.

"Did…did Anko make you wear a MINISKIRT?!" Gin yelled in shock this time.

"Gin…" Shinju started but it was too late, Gin was in happy mode.

"It's looks good on you Shin-chan! You look so pretty! I'm so happy for you," Gin exclaimed happily, exhilarated that her oldest friend looked so stunning. Tears of happiness escaped her rare eyes.

Shinju stopped glaring and scowling at Anko. She just shook her head, but you could see a smile on her face. She ruffled Gin's long hair. Everyone congratulated Anko on Shinju's transformation, snickering along the way. Shinju absolutely abhorred skirts, so be it so long it brushed the floor or so short it passed as underwear. In fact, Shinju's wardrobe consisted of baggy shirts, baggy pants, and comfortable, stylish, shoes. But, surprisingly, Shinju had rather a large collection of jewelry, she scantly wore. Still, where the hell did she get all the girly clothes.

As if reading their minds Shinju sighed out, "Anko bought them for me. In fact she bought an entire wardrobe of clothes like….these." Shinju said disgusted that she was forced to wear such revealing clothes, in her own opinion.

"But how though?" Temari asked, an eyebrow raised, still slightly shocked about the dramatic change.

"I told her if she dressed nicely and behaved properly, I let her wear the guys' uniform in Konoha High," Anko said smugly.

"In other words, she bribed me," Shinju said dryly.

"Aah," her bandmates mates said in understanding. Shinju hated girls uniforms, since hey had skirts. They now knew why she wore the clothes she hated so much.

"Let's get this over with," Shinju gritted out, as if she was entering a minefield of nuclear bombs.

Everyone sweatdropped. They really didn't understand why Shinju hated girly clothes so much. Sure, some clothes were jus downright slutty and revealing, but most of the time they were cute and fun to wear…so what was her problem? That, dear readers, will remain a mystery for that is another story in the future. No, the authoress is just evil, that's all.

Mercies Angels visited rich, snobby perverts to sweet old **baa-chans and obaba-chans. **They couldn't forget about all the pricks, bastards, and devil-men that hit on them. Oh no, never the prick, bastards and devil-men!...Lets just say that there were many broken bones, all from accidents…Yeah! They were all accidents. Coughcoughshinjubeatthemallupcoughcough. Finally, they reached the house they dreaded the most, well, it was more like the Mercies Angels were dreading the encounter and Anko was rubbing her hands and laughing manically like an evil, mad scientist. That's right ladies and gents, the Mercies Angels were on the doorsteps of their rival band's house, Kyuubi.

"Well," Sakura sighed, "Let's get this over with." Determinedly, Sakura Haruno pressed the button that was installed into the brick stand and a ding, dong, was heard (Remember, the mansions have iron gates. These gates were closed). Ten seconds passed…Twenty….Forty…A minute…5 minutes.

"Why the hell aren't they answering!" Sakura yelled. "You know what, I'm gonna break down this gate if they don't open it in the next minute!"

"Saku-chan, calm down," Gin said as everyone sweatdropped at Sakura's rash behavior.

"Y-yes…Th-they might n-not b-be h-home yet S-sakura-chan," Hinata said soothingly.

"Well…I suppose your right," sighing Sakura calmed down, "still, I wanted to see what Kyuubi looked like." Sakura was pouting up a storm.

They didn't notice when Hinata sneaked into the frontyard of the house. Why did she sneak in? Because she saw movement in the top windows of the three story mansion. She knew that there were people inside, and it looked like they didn't want to be disturbed by the Mercies Angels. Hinata wouldn't have that, her friends wanted to meet their neighbors, and meet them they shall! Stealthily, she had climbed the fence, and she thanked her gymnastic and martial arts teachers, while Sakura was pouting. That was when Tenten noticed Hinata.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing!?" Tenten yelled as one of her best friend illegally trespassed unto rock star ground. (Uh, that might've been a little bit overboard…oh well)

"I-I saw movement in the house, and I'm going to give them a piece of my mind for not answering," Hinata said, not stuttering, and her eyes blazed with passion and determination.

"Dang it Hinata, they're not worth being arrested over! Just climb back over the fence to us so we can go home," Tenten pleaded/

Hinata hesitated momentarily, but strengthened her resolve. _'No, I want to be the reckless one this time, besides, it's just plain rude to not answer when we waited for so long,'_ scowling now, Hinata made way to the door.

"Damn it Hinata," Tenten was now climbing the fence.

"Tenten, don't be stupid and get down here!," Sakura yelled.

"But, what about Hinata?" Tenten yelled back, half-way up.

"She can handle herself, after all, she learned how to defend herself at a very young age," Shinju reasoned out.

"But…"Tenten began, frozen up on the gate, chewing her lower lip in worry.

"Tenten, just calm down and get down from there, Hinata won't do anything reckless…" Sakura stopped talking and just starred wide eyed.

"Sakura, what did you say? Why are you so silent..." Tenten also ceased talking and starred, her eyes wide and popping out of her sockets, at what was happening. Hinata was being straddled by a boy roughly their age.

Backtrack: What happened?

_'No, I want to be the reckless one this time, besides, it's just plain rude to not answer when we waited for so long,'_ scowling now, Hinata made way to the door.

She didn't notice crash into her. The wind was knocked out of her as something very much solid crashed into her. She fell down with an "oof", along with her attacker. Dazed, she blinked and her pale lavender eyes starred into shocking sapphire ones. Only one thought crossed her mind and it was foolish. It was foolish because the thought wasn't about how much trouble she was going to be in or if she was caught by a body-guard. Her though was foolish because all she could think was _'He had beautiful eyes.'_

Then, she noticed their position. He was on top of her, straddling her hip. Large calloused hands were on both sides of her now flushed face. A rugged, though no ugly, face just starred sheepishly at her. Her next thoughts were even more foolish. _'He's beautiful'_

"Uh, sorry about that," the boy said and he got off of her. He held a hand out for her. Shocked, dazed, struck with a feeling that made her feel woozy and light-headed, she accepted the hand. She shivered as larger hands engulfed her own calloused but delicate hands. A feeling like electricity circuited around her whole body. She shivered again. This beautiful stranger had an empowering effect on her. She could still feel the deep flush that was dead set on her face.

"I-i-it's a-a-all r-r-r-right," Hinata stuttered more than usual.

"You all right? You don't look so good, your whole face is red!" the blonde stranger exclaimed, worried about the entrancing beauty in front of him.

She was pretty, and cute with that flush on her face. A scatter of red was on his cheeks when he thought about the red girl in front of him. Naruto was confused, confused about why he was feeling so warm and why a girl was on his and his bandmates' house. She didn't look like a fangirl. When he tackled her, by accident, he was running and couldn't stop in time when he saw her, she had a burning fire of determination in her eyes and her angelic face was set in a furious scowl. Now, the fire was dimmed, the scowl gone, and in place was a stuttering **kawaii** little girl who looked ready for the ground to swallow her up.

"I-I-I'm really alright," Hinata was proud that she didn't stutter as much. If she could only control her flaming face.

"You sure?" Naruto, of course Hinata didn't know his name, leaned in closer and put his right hand on her forehead. The pretty girl didn't have a fever, so why was she so red?

"I'm sorry for bothering you!" Hinata managed to squeak out, too embarrassed to stutter and dashed for the gate. She climb over as if it was too easy and just ran. It happened too quickly for Naruto to comprehend. One moment the pretty girl was in front of him and the next she was gone. Today was one wacked out day.

_'But….I wouldn't mind meeting her again,'_ Naruto though as the mysterious girl ran past a group of women and dashed to the mansion that belonged to the Mercies Angels. Naruto blinked. There was no way she was one of the members right?

_'Naw, there's no way that's possible. She didn't act like a fan-girly rock star…So she can't be one of the Mercies Angels…Right?' _Naruto was deep in thought. Confused about what had happened he made his way into his home.

-Back with Tenten, Sakura, Shinju, Gin, Temari, and Anko

Tenten was now off the fence, but everyone had a dazed look on their faces. What the hell had just happened? Hinata had been straddled by a weird blondie and the next moment she was running straight toward their new home, red as a ruby.

"Well…that was interesting to say the least," Anko said, the first to snap out of the trance of confusion.

"That was just weird, one moment Hinata-chan is on enemy ground, then she was pinned down by a GUY, A GUY I TELL YOU!" Tenten yelled," What the hell is going on?!"

'That's what I wanna know," Shinju muttered shaking her head, a migraine coming up. She rubbed her temples, and tried to sort out what had occurred.

"Um, can't we just go home?" Temari asked. "Cuz I think out little Hinata is having her first ever crush.

"Say what?" Sakura said. Temari shrugged, "She was all red when that guy had pinned her down and she was red when she practically flew to our house. I think little innocent Hina-chan is in love." Temari was grinning like crazy now.

"Oh dear god, A CRUSH!? No, HINATA-CHAN, WE MUST SALVAGE YOUR INNOCENT YOUTH!" Tenten yelled, grasping her head. Everyone starred at her.

"Tenten, I think your pen-pal's behavior is rubbing off on you," Sakura twitched.

"Did, I just say youth?" Tenten gagged. "Dear god, I think Lee's behavior is rubbing off on me."

"Stop going off topic! We have to go to Hinata!" Anko yelled whacking Sakura and Tenten on the head.

"H-hai," they answered rubbing their sore heads.

When they found Hinata in the mansion, she was still beet red and had managed to faint five times. Tenten wailed about Hinata innocence while everyone flinched when Tenten said youth or youthful. They really needed to keep Lee away from Tenten more. Meanwhile, Hinata still had more foolish thoughts.

_'I think, no I know…I know I want to meet him again. The beautiful boy with the beautiful eyes,' _Hinata thought whims fully. Maybe her thoughts weren't foolish. Pretty soon, her wish were to be granted, because tomorrow, they were going to high school, a place where new interests and beginnings began.

Well my faithful readers, that's the third chapter! Once more, I am soo sorry I haven't updated in a while! It took forever, and I have a fever right now, but I'm getting better. Not to mention that by annoying bratty bro took my favorite hair-tie, stupid idiot. I'll try to update soon! In the next chapter, the Mercies Angels are going to KRAP, and along the way there shall be laughter, idiotic fans, tears, and….a tuna….O.o Ok, maybe the tuna is a bit too much, but…oh never mind, you'll see! Stay tuned minna!

**Haiaku, Haiaku- literally means: hurry, hurry**

**Hai, hai- means yes, yes**

**Itai- ouch, that hurt, just means it hurts.**

**Four sliding doors- Traditional Japanese doors were sliding doors made out of thin pieces of paper and wooden frames. They tear very easily and usually have nature or people painted on them. The doors are called fusuma.**

**Sakura- means cherry blossom**

**Cherry Blossom blooming- It's a time in spring when cherry blossom trees all bloom cherry blossoms, people have picnics under the trees and is a popular past-time during the spring.**

**Tatami- Mats made out of woven soft rush straw, they are traditional Japanese flooring. It was made for the commoners of Japan at the end of the 17****th**** century. **

**Otou-san- it means dad there is a more formal way of saying it though. San means Mr. or Mrs. or Miss, but otou-san means dad, that's it.**

**Keno, Judo, Tae-kwon do, kenjutsu…- All forms of martial arts that are popular in Japan. Keno and kenjutsu mainly revolves around Bushido, way of the warrior, and training with swords. Judo and Tae-kwon do are more hand-to-hand combatish. Judo is a lot like wrestling, you have to force your opponent to the ground. Tae-kwon do is hand-to-hand combat, relying on your body to defend yourself, examples include using your hands, arms, legs, and feet to attack.**

**Oi- means hey, really, it just means hey**

**Bakas- Idiots**

**A cherry blossom futon set and a zafuton- A futon set consists of the mattress (**_**shikibuton**_**), a comforter (**_**kakebuton**_**) or blanket (**_**mōfu**_**), a summer blanket that looks like a large towel, and a (makura) pillow that is usually filled with beans, buckwheat chaff, or plastic beads. Roughly around 92-96 US dollars expensive sets are usually twenty times that amount, and Sakura and Anko are getting an expensive set. 97 is 10,000 yen. For futon, see futon below. For zafuton, see zafuton below**

**Futon- A Japanese bed that is like a mattress. Flat and about 5 centimeters thick with a fabric exterior, it is filled with cotton or synthetic batting. They traditionally fold away and are stored in closets. They must be aired in the sunlight regularly and are beated regularly with a bamboo tool that resembles a Western carpet beater.**

**Zabuton- A Japanese cushion for sitting. It looks like a chair without any legs and the cushion is quite thin.**

**Minna- means everyone**

**Aritgatou Gozeimasu- means thank you very much. A formal way of saying thanks**

**Tohru Honda- The main fictional character in the popular shoujo manga Fruits Basket. She's naïve, kind, and klutzy girl. The manga is quite good, I recommend it. **

**Urusai- means shut up**

**Sensei- means teacher, must it can also be used for a master of one work. Example include an author/authoress, teacher, mentor, etc.**

**Gomen- sorry, a casual way of sorry. Gomenasai is the more formal way.**

**Mendokusai- Troublesome, literally, something Shikamaru would say though.**

**Shannora- Could mean Hell Yeah, Damn it, Whoa, etc. An expression, like Naruto's dattebyo. Sakura's signature attack saying. Lol**

**Bishounen- A pretty boy. A guy that looks feminine. If you want an example type in Legal Drug on Google images. Some of the people look too feminine!**

**Baa-chans- Means auntie, for an aunt figure. **

**Obaba- Means granny or grandmother, for a grandmother figure.**

**Kawaii- Means cute.**


	4. KRAP aka HIGH SCHOOL!

K

K.R.A.P aka HIGH SCHOOL

Shinju- Yo minna-san! It's me, ShinjuTenshi! Wow, the fourth chapter! I would love to thank my faithful readers that they waited more than a month for the third chapter! And I would like to thank Tsubasa-kun for reviewing, and don't worry Tsubasa-kun, plenty of main characters, male and female, will get beat up. And I'm happy that you accept my OCs! Yay! Uchiha.Saya.Blossom, thank you for adding my story to your story alerts! Squeee, I'm dizzy with happiness! And xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx, thank oh so much for your reviews! Lol and I totally agree with you, they should put Silva-san in a case, but he plays a veery special role later on, you'll see. Lion-goddes01, thank you too for adding my story to your story alerts. WOOT! I fell so loved! In addition, I would love to thank J-Inuzuka for her lovely review and for being the first reviewer! WOOT! Thank you so much and I must agree, the clock part was one of my fav parts to write, cuz it's such a classic scene to write! Nyahahahaha, senile scenes, lol. Also, to the person who inspired this story, moodiful819. She has a similar Fanfiction called Rock Star Romance, a kick-ass story that is so awesome! Moodiful819, if it feels like I'm taking away your story plot, I completely apologize! My story shall be quite different from yours, don't worry! If you still feel offended or feel like I plagiarized your story, then I give you my sincerest apologize. Begins beating herself in her guilt

**Inner Shinju- Sighs, and smacks Outer Shinju on the head Stop beating yourself. You're the cheerful optimistic one, and if you decide to turn gothic and become overly guilty, I will make sure to set yourself straight, my way. **

Shinju- But…But moodiful819 made this really great Fanfiction and put so much effort and heart into it. All the writer's block, flames, critics, and envy she had to face!

**Inner Shinju- Yes, but you said yourself your moron that this fanfic is different.**

Shinju- Sorry Shin-kun, and moodiful819, I completely apologize, I will make this a completely different story, and only the band concept and going to high school thing will the same! I swear it!

**Inner Shinju- hn**

Shinju- Oh and ignore my anti-social inner-self, she's always like that. And for the people who don't believe in inner-selves, trust me, I have one. And she is waaay too anti-social for her own good sometimes. She gothic too! I mean, who the hells decides to dye her hair electric blue and wear all these black, blood red, and electric blue clothes that have skulls, skeletons, pools of blood, and broken hearts on them….Ok maybe a lot of people, but still!

**Inner Shinju- Shut up and start the story**

Shinju- Yes ma'am….sad…NOW, Happy, Temari will say the disclaimer.

Temari- Shinju does not own Naruto and maybe not even this story plot!! They belong to Kishimoto and moodiful819, unless Shinju-sensei's story is totally different.

Shinju- Thank you!

-

-

-

Five people starred at the,…well they really couldn't call it a normal high school, really. For one thing, it was the best high school in Konoha, and it was enormous! School ground's were longer than ten football fields and don't even get started on how much buildings there were! Didn't Anko say it was a SMALL high school!? Only one person was completely indifferent to the over-powering land she was standing on. In fact, she looked bored. She stood idly, waiting for her fellow band-mates and friends' shock go away.

"Is it really that shocking?" Shinju said blandly.

Sakura snapped out of her shock first. "Shocking, SHOCKING?! What the hell, this is a frickin town! There's no way a school is this big! I mean, look at how many buildings there are!" Sakura was pointing at the masses of concrete, brick, and piping that surrounded the girls.

"Good point," Shinju said monotonically.

"Stop sounding so bored!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"But I am bored!" Shinju whined, tugging at the high collar of her boys' uniform. One that didn't involve skirts or sailor tops.

"Was the other private school as big as this one?" Gin asked tilting her head to the left cutely.

"Oh yeah, and the snobby chairman there would boast about it like a stupid pig, ugh, it still give me the chills!" Shinju shivered rubbing her arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

"Well," Sakura sighed, "we better get going, we're going to be late you know." With a sigh and several groans later, they headed into the towering buildings. They found a map and fruitlessly attempted to find the front office. Sadly, that took twenty minutes. WHY WAS THE SCHOOL SO DAMN BIG?!

"We…pant, pant FOUND IT!" Tenten panted as she opened the door to the front office.

"Hello, what may I do for you young, beautiful ladies?" a sleazy voice asked.

Afraid, they saw that the owner of the perverted voice was a old man who had long spiky white hair. He had a strange look on his face and his attempt of looking cool just ended up looking cheesy. They sweatdropped and backed away _slowly_. Maybe he was a perv.

"My name is Jiraiya, and I am the brilliant author of the Icha Icha Series," he then winked, snaking a arm across Gin's waist. All hell broke loose.

Shinju automatically bristled when the pervert winked and when he went for Gin she attacked. A full round-house kick along with a super-powered punch from Sakura sent the man flying and he ended up smashing into a wall. Shinju could still feel her fury though, burning like coal in her veins. No one touched her best friends inappropriately without getting beat up so bad their features were indistinguishable. That old pervert man was going to die, right here and now. Luckily for Jiraiya, help came in an unsuspected place. Haruno, Sakura, the girl that had punched the **chairman** of Konoha High.

A small, pale hand broke through the red haze of Shinju's vision. She was mildly irrated but a hand would not stop her bloodlust for a certain white-haired soon to be dead perv. But the annoying hand wouldn't allow her to go to the bruised and battered man who was waking up. Shinju growled at Sakura.

"Shinju, I know you're mad, so am I, but beating up the chairman of Konoha High is not reasonable," Sakura reasoned, her voice calm and soothing.

"That thing over there is going to die, whether he likes it or not," Shinju growled, her normal pale ice eyes glowering.

"**Ano**, I really don't mind Shin-chan, so please calm down," Gin rambled, frantically trying to calm her furious friend.

"It doesn't matter if you forgive, I don't!" Shinju roared straining against Sakura and Temari who were holding her back. At that moment, the headmaster of the school came in.

"Tsunade-**shishou**!" Sakura cried out in relief.

"Ah, Sakura…and everyone in Mercies Angels," Tsunade said and then she spotted the wreckage. "Care to tell me what happened." A delicate blonde eyebrow was raised, waiting for a thorough explanation. Shinju spoke up first.

"That damn **hentai** put his arm around Gin and tried to hit on my friends. I kicked him and Sakura punched him," Shinju said darkly, grinning like a sadist when she told the beautiful women that she had hurt the chairman.

"Jiraiya, up to your old antics again?" Tsunade chided to the now conscious man.

"Ouch, hmph, you're the one to talk Tsunade, you 50 year-old woman," Jiraiya mumbled standing up while dusting himself. An angry mark could be seen on Tsunade's forehead, literally.

"Old man, once I get my hands on you, you're gonna be a dead man! Who the hell flirts with minors you faggot!" Shinju shouted out, once again trying to break hold of her two friend's grasps.

"Shinju, try to calm down," Tenten sweatdropped.

"BLOOD! I WANT HIS BLOOD DRIPPING ON THE FLOOR!! HE NEEDS TO BE A BODILESS LUMP ON NOTHING BUT BLOOD AND GORE!!" Shinju shouted out in bloody murder.

"…O.o….What the hell did you do Jiraiya?" Tsunade frowned glaring at her old friend.

"All I did was kid around, flirting with a couple of pretty little ladies right here," Jiraiya confessed, though he didn't stop the foolish wink that headed toward the group of girls. Shinju screamed and kicked. "That hot-headed boy over there got mad when I put my arm around his girlfriend's waist."

"BLOOD, BLOOD! AND GIN'S ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND AND I AM 100 FEMALE YOU FILTHY LITTLE…" Shinju colorful language filtered through the air.

"I gotta tell Anko to stop cussing so much around these girls," Tsunade muttered, feeling a migraine coming up.

"Wait a minute, this **bishounen** is a girl? And the **kawaii** girl over there isn't his…er her girlfriend?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

"Yes, she's a girl! Didn't you notice when she used **atashi instead of ore?**" Tsunade scoffed.

"Yeah, but her hairs so short!" Jiraiya shook is head in disbelief.

"From the letters Sakura sends me, Shinju wears a wig. Something to do with her long hair getting in her way," Tsunade answered.

"Yes, now that you all know that Shinju's a girl, can you calm her down, now?!" Sakura and Temari shouted their arms clenched around a seriously pissed off girl.

"Ah, right," Tsunade said walking up to the angry girl. "Shinju will you promise not to beat the hell out of Jiraiya? If you don't promise I will force you to wear the girls' uniform."

Shinju answered automatically, "RIGHT NOW THAT DOESN'T MATTER, THAT BASTARD IS GONNA GET! AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT A SKIRT OR A FRILLY GIRLS' UNIFORM!! HE TOUCHED GIN AND HE'S GONNA TOUCH DEATH IF THESE TWO IDIOTS DON'T LET GO OF ME!!"

"Ok, let's try anther route, I will make sure you wear skirts and dresses for the rest of your life if you don't at least attempt to calm down," Tsunade smirked evilly.

"NO F!#ING WAY! I STILL WANT HIS BLOOD!!" Shinju shouted though her shout was softer than before.

"My, you're a hard shell to crack," Tsunade said admiration in her eyes. "How about this. I will make sure to get a therapist for you, saying you need one for anger management. Next, I will make sure that you have a tutor that will make you into a fragile, little, lady princess, the ones that should only exist in fairy lalaland books." Her face was close to Shinju's and even in her red haze of anger and fury Shinju knew denying the headmaster the chairman's safety and life would be a bad choice. Then, fate and luck decided that they had fun tormenting the group of mortals, because help came for Shinju.

"Shin-chan, I really do want Jiraiya-san to live. I don't mind about what he did, so don't' harm him…Please?" Gin asked as if Shinju had a choice, but no one could mistake the firm unyielding tone that had been laced in. Shinju had no choice.

Shinju had managed to calm down. There was a pause of silence before she admitted. "Fine." One word and the two girls slowly let go of Shinju. She glared poisonously at the now cowering pervert, but other than that, she made no move to attack him. Everyone, especially Jiraiya, sighed in relief.

"All right," Tsunade started, "now that the commotion has died down, let me introduce myself. I am Tsunade, the headmaster of Konoha High. The man Sakura and Shinju kicked and punched is this school's chairman." The girls starred wide eyed at the man who held much power in their school lives and groaned in fear. "His name is Jiraiya, and don't try to get near him." A cry of protest is heard from the idiot perv. "It is going to be a secret that Mercies Angels is attending Konoha High, as of the request from you six, Anko, and your guardians. You will lead normal high school lives, and your career as rock stars will not be postponed. Of course, that doesn't mean you should not try to get good grades. So these are your schedules, don't worry, they're all the same."

With that done, she handed them their sheets. "Now, you don't have to attend the **freshmen entry ceremony** since you are all clearly too late for that. Best of luck. Oh and also, welcome to Konoha High!" With that Tsunade went back to her office, all of a sudden a sake bottle in her hand. They sweatdropped.

"…Sakura-chan?!" A happy shocked voice came."

Sakura turned to see whom the voice belonged to and she grinned, "Shizune!" Two close friends hugged laughing in joy.

"You're here, in high school, with everyone else!" Shizune shouted in her joy. Everyone enthusiastically shouted their greetings, happy to see a familiar face. Maybe high school wouldn't be that bad.

"Well girls, good luck in high school!" Shizune called out as the group of girls left the building to their homeroom.

-Schedule

Homeroom-First- Hatake Kakashi, time: 8:10-8:55 a.m. (Room 301)

Home Economies-Second- Sarutobi Kurenai, time: 9:05-9:50 a.m. (Room 501)

Music-Third- Hatake Kakashi, time: 10:00-10:50 a.m. (Room 401)

Double Science-Fourth and Fifth- Orochimaru, time: 11:00-12:40 p.m. (Room 101)

Lunch, time: 12:50-1:40 p.m. (Cafeteria or outside)

History-Sixth- Sarutobi Asuma, time: 1:50-2:40 p.m. (Room 201)

Physical Education-Seventh- Maito Gai, time: 2:50-3:40 p.m.

With that, the Mercies Angels headed toward the freshmen high school building. Ok, confused? There are three main buildings for the students, **the freshmen, the sophomore, and junior high school buildings.** So, the Mercies Angels were freshmen. And they headed toward the freshmen building, end of explanation.

When the group of girls reached the building, the first bell for class had already rung. They rushed toward the building, trying to find classroom 301. They rushed up three stories of stairs before they finally found their classroom. By then the last bell had rung and they were late, and they rushed into the classroom. "Sorry we're late!" they shouted in unison. The chatter and laughter in the classroom ceased when they noticed the faces of six people they clearly didn't know. The teacher as no where in sight. An awkward silence filled the classroom.

"Are we in the right classroom?" Shinju commented for the lack of teacher.

"This is room 301," Sakura said frowning.

"Weird," Tenten muttered. She scanned the classroom, looking at the faces of her new classmates. She spotted green. _'Huh? But the uniform for this school is blue, black, and white, not green?' Tenten_ thought. The boy wearing a…GREEN JUMPSUIT?! Tenten cringed, not many people actually wore those type of things in public. The boy had black hair, that was in a bowl-cut shave, and he had thick eyebrows. Tenten cringed again…..But, beside his weirdness, the boy looked…..familiar. He reminded of her pen pal, Rock Lee. He said he lived in Konoha, Japan. He never sent a picture, nor did she, but she knew that he had dark hair, liked green, worshipped his martial arts and sports teacher, Gai-sensei,….wore a green jumpsuit…..

_'No, way," Tenten thought in disbelief, shaking her head, 'there's no way LEE could be here! I MEAN COME ON, LEE IS WAY TOO OBSESSED WITH MARTIAL ARTS!! HE DOESN'T NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!!" _Tenten was shaking her head furiously, muttering to herself, a frown marring her pretty face. Her friends looked at her strangely and just shrugged. Everyone in their group was insane and crazy in some way….except for Hinata and Gin, but no could really tell. It was normal for them to converse to themselves, so they let Tenten be. By now, more than a couple of eyes looked at them curiously.

"Does anyone know where the teacher is," Shinju stated out bluntly, looking quite bored. Everyone starred at her strangely. Shinju starred back, only her pale blue eyes held boredom. She continued talking. "Ok, I sorta get the point that we're new here, but can anyone who knows their ass between their elbows kindly tell me where the teacher is." Some of the students looked offended by her crude language, and some people started touching their arm and back. Shinju starred at these people.

"What the hell are you doing back there?" Shinju barked to the people touching their arms and back.

They flinched and one answered hesitantly," You asked us if we knew the difference between our ass and elbows, so we were touching our elbows and….well you know." The person was blushing a deep red and some people snickered. Shinju face-palmed herself.

"There is a wonderful thing called sarcasm you know," Shinju drawled leaning against the chalk-board. Once again, the person flushed red, this time in anger along with embarrassment. The girls in the classroom were blushing and giggling amongst themselves, darting looks at Shinju occasionally. She sighed in irritation. _'Here I go again,' Shinju thought tiredly. _Meanwhile, almost the whole male population openly, without courtesy, starred and ogled at the group of five cute, pretty girls in their mist. Shinju's over-protection level began to rise.

"Back to my earlier question, where the hell is the teacher," Shinju said nonchantly. The boy in the green jumpsuit raised his hand. "Yes?" Shinju asked an eyebrow raised at the outlandish outfit.

"Yosh! I am Rock Lee and Kakashi-sensei is always late! But Gai-sensei says that the Springtime of Youth is still strong in Kakashi-sensei, so we can not judge him harshly, yosh!" Lee finished his rather passionate and…..hell out strange answer. Meanwhile, Tenten's eyes widened.

"LEE?!" Tenten shouted eyes wide.

"Yes?" Lee said, cocking his head to the right starring at the new girl who shouted his name.

"It's me, Tenten!" Tenten cried enthusiastically. Lee's eyes widened this time. Tenten continued talking. "You know, your weapon crazy pen-pal!?" Lee's mouth dropped. He stuttered out, "Y-y-you're Tenten?"

"That's me!" Tenten cried out and was tackled by a green blur. The whole class starred, but the Mercies Angels looked ecstatic. Tenten laughed and gripped one of her best-friends in a bear hug! It felt great to see what one of her best friends looked like. She smiled, happy to finally see what her 4 year-old pen-pal looked like.

"This is the power of YOUTH!" Lee shouted his right fist raised in the air.

"Lee, you're still unto that youth thing? It's been four years already, you've been hooked unto Gai-san's everyone word ever since you were 12!" Tenten scowled like a mother hen and Lee had the courtesy to look slightly abashed. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice the teacher come in. "Ahem," Hatake Kakashi coughed to interrupt the rather, interesting (cue the sarcasm), conversation two of his students were having. "I can see Lee-kun, that you've already befriended one of our newest classmates and civilian to our school, now kindly go back to your seat please." Kakashi said in a neutral voice. Nodding and flashing a smile to the group of girls, he went back to his seat.

"Well now, as you can all notice we have some newcomers here. They transferred from San Francisco so their Japanese might not be very good," Kakashi guessed his hands swept toward the girls.

"Actually sensei, we're very adept at Japanese. Oh, and my name is Yue Shinju, **please regard me kindly. **Another thing, don't touch my friends if you mean them harm, you'll end up dead," Shinju said bowing slightly to the class. "Oh and another thing, I'm a girl." She ignored the shocked and incredulous looks of the entire classroom, well except for Lee (Lee knows that Shinju is a tomboy and he knows who they are). Even Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. "The reason why I'm wearing the boys' uniform is very simple. I. Hate. Skirts." Shinju emphasized the last three words clearly. "And also, the boys' uniform is much more moveable and comfortable." With that, her minuet speech of blandness was completed. Everyone just starred.

Sakura leaned in to whisper into Hinata's ears, "That went better than I suspected. At least they're not screaming." Hinata softly giggled in response. Meanwhile, Tenten was giving her little introduction. (Order of girls who will talk: Shinju, Tenten, Temari, Gin, Hinata, Sakura. They are standing in that order as well)

"My name is Tenten, just Tenten. You will not find my surname, even if you decide to accidentally have a peek at my school records, and also, don't mess with my friends. If you do you will end up in the ER and look like Swiss cheese.," Tenten said professionally in native Japanese, as if she did this many times before, which she has. "**Please regard me kindly.**" With that, Tenten also gave her small bow.

"Temari was up next. "The name's Subaku no Temari. Harm my friends in anyway and I'll help Tenten into sending you to your death." Temari's honey eyes were glazed with hardness and the boys who had ogled at them before gulped. "**Plead regard me kindly.**" She bowed also and encouraged Gin, who was up next, to start talking.

"**Ohayo gozeimasu minna-san. **I am Hime Gin," Gin said cheerfully. The fanboys drooled and Shinju glared at the sharply. "**Please regard me kindly **and I hope we get along!" Poor Hinata was next.

"I-i-i-it's a p-pleasure t-to meet y-you," Hinata stuttered, nervous. "I am Hyuuga Hinata, **please regard me kindly**." There was a buzz when they heard that she was part of the prestigious Hyuuga clan.

Finally, it was Sakura. She stepped up, an air of a confident leader. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Haruno Sakura, **please regard me kindly**. As Shinju, Tenten, and Temari have said before, I would prefer it if you did not mess with our friends. We are not here to pick or start fights, we are here to learn. Please have that in mind if any of my friends irritate you." With that Sakura stepped back. It was an impressive sight. Six girls, one of them looking like a pretty boy, stood proud and tall, waiting for what their classmates would say. Then a crash was heard.

-

-

-

-

Shinju- I am so sorry for the cliffie, but I couldn't think of anything else!! I'll update super quick, if my annoying bro doesn't distract me with his stupid antics. Next up, Hinata knows who her beautiful guy is back from the last chapter. Sakura has the pleasure to meet the silent brooding Uchiha Sasuke, and everyone else watches the two soap operas unfold, while on the way, fall in love themselves. Also, could Kiba, Gaara, Shino, and maybe even KAKASHI?! be Gin's mysterious savior? Read to find out!

-

-

-

_**PREVIEW**_

_"Hey!" Naruto shouted pointing rudely at a blushing Hinata. "You're the girl I landed on yesterday!!" The Naruto fangirls in the classroom gasped in horror. That Hyuuga girl dare touch their future husband?! The glared daggers at a flustered Hinata while Sakura, Temari, Shinju, and Gin glared back._

_"Y-y-yes….I-I'm very s-s-s-sorry N-naruto-kun," Hinata said bowing down deeply, her face dangerously close to the ground._

_"Uwah, no need to bow so low, besides it's ok!" Naruto said sheepishly, absent-mindly rubbing the back of his head. "Your name was Hinata right? It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata-chan!!" Naruto shook the poor red girls hand and leaned his face in closer._

_'N-n-naruto-kun's face is too close!' With that thought Hinata promptly fainted._

_"Hinata!!" Her friends and Naruto shouted._

**Chairman- The chairman in a Japanese school is a very important figure. He has the power to expel students and hand out punishments. He is like the principal. There are also a vice-chairman, and even a council. **

**Ano- Means um, literally.**

**Headmaster- Practically the strongest power of the school. She has a higher position than the chairman and in this fanfic, she has the final say in almost everything.**

**Shishou- Means master, literally.**

**Hentai- Mean pervert, literally. Ero also means the same thing, but that's for another time.**

**Bishounen- Means pretty boy, literally.**

**Kawaii- Means cute, literally.**

**Atashi and Ore- They both mean I in Japanese. Only atashi is the feminine way to say I and ore is the masculine way. **

**Freshmen Entry Ceremony- A ceremony for the freshmen who have passed the test to get into the high school they tested for. Yes there is a test to take if you wish to go to high school. The better the high school, the harder the test. The entry ceremony will tell all the rules, experiences, etc of their high school, and there are speeches given. A LOT. Oh, and Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke are the people who had the highest high school scores, for getting in. Yes, all three had the same highest scores, all right… Shikamaru was threatened by Asuma and Kakashi not to be lazy in the exam or else they would destroy all his shoji (a type of chess) boards and hair-bands….poor, poor Shikamaru….oh well. All three will miss this ceremony. LAZY BUTT-HEADS!**

…**The freshmen, the sophomore, and junior high school buildings- In Japan there are only three grades in high school and middle school.**

**Please regard me kindly- I forgot how it went in Japanese, but when someone new comes they say please regard me kindly or something similar to that, it can be implied for a classmate, to a class, to a college, in work, etc. **

**Ohayo gozeimasu minna-san- It means good morning everyone. Gin is being a nice, formal girl she is. She's the only one whose been polite so far, and hasn't issued death threats.**


	5. WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

To the faithful readers of this fanfic:

Hello everyone, this is ShinjuTenshi, the authoress. I would like to say that The Beat to Music and My Heart will be discontinued and not updated in a while. The reason is because I have been caught up with personal affairs and I have been quite busy that I haven't had enough time to even think about this fanfic!

I apologize for the readers who were anticipating the fifth chapter as well.

But I'm going to repost this story later on but it will be much better. I've seen big mistakes in this thing so I once again apologize for the readers. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this fanfic! There are major mistakes and some of the things I wrote were probably strange.

I am gong to start on Eternal Dark instead. And will most likely co-write it with J-Inuzuka as soon as she gives me an answer.

Once again I would like to apologize. If you have a sudden urge to hit me, then please do so.

-From a very sorry authoress, ShinjuTenshi


End file.
